


Robin Eggs

by meinterrupted



Category: Firefly, Serenity (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-22
Updated: 2006-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinterrupted/pseuds/meinterrupted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Just wished you to have a happy but outdated religiously significant day.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robin Eggs

"Happy Easter."

Jayne nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of the crazy girl. "Gorram it! Don't be all quietlike! Scare a body half to death."

River looked down, abashed. "Just wished you to have a happy but outdated religiously significant day."

He frowned. "Huh?"

River shook her head and reached into her pocket. She withdrew a handful of colorful candies and dropped them on the table. "Robin's eggs."

Jayne picked one up and stared at it. "You didn't poison 'em or nothing, did you?"

Grinning wickedly, she said, "Even if I did, 'tis the season for resurrection."


End file.
